We'll get there in the end
by sacha-lee
Summary: When Edward and his family move to Forks, he takes a particular intrest in a certain girl, but does it make a difference that Bellas a single parent at the age of 17? What happens when he finds out hes been lied to by his parents? ExB canon pairings AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter One**_

**Bella Swan.**

I woke up, to the sound of Zac crying. I sighed flipping my covers open and getting up to see him sitting up in his crib, his eyes red. Zac, my son, was nearly five months old, don't get me wrong. I love him to bits. Its just the fact I was in on this on my own at such a young that was the burden. If I'd of been more sensible, I wouldn't of gotten myself into such a mess.

Everyone knew how much of a mess I was. Everyone knew the story when I was knocked up by James. That's that trouble in living in such a small town when everyone's down each others throats all the time.

"Heyy shhh." I cooed as I picked him up, bouncing him up and down till be began to giggle. At least there was one good thing that came out of all the drama with James. I glanced back at the alarm clock, I sighed heavily at the ungodly hour, I'd have to be up in another two hours to help Renee with the food shopping. I looked back down to Zac, to see him sleeping with his thumb in his mouth.

I lay him down on my bed, making sure there was no way for him to fall off of it, before I lay down at the foot of it, long ways across my bed, settling myself back to sleep.

**Charlie Swan.**

Renee was fussing around his morning, the usual when she'd go food shopping, I'd of expected Bella to of had a mental breakdown with the way Renee always fussed about her, especially after all that trouble that idiot James kid got her into.

"Look after your grandson for a few minutes, I need to wake Bella up." Renee ordered as she placed him on my lap.

"What you doing keeping your momma up last night?" I asked Zac, whilst he pulled at my moustache. "Don't blame you, son. These woman are crazy." He babbled back giggling, this time moving to the top of my head to pull at my hair. I reached to pick up the remote and put a news channel on, there was never anything interesting on at this time in the morning. "Thanks buddy." I mumbled noticing he'd gotten dribble all down my uniform.

I considered changing the channel to some kids programme and quickly getting changed, but decided against it. Last time I'd left him alone, for a full two minutes, Bella had shouted at me.

"Renee! I need a new shirt!" I shouted up the stairs. Bella was the one who'd come back down, looking exhausted, holding a shirt out for me.

"Hey bubba!" She grinned, picking him up, and blowing a raspberry against his stomach that was showing just under his shirt, causing him to giggle. I didn't know how she had the energy in her to act like that. "We're going shopping with grandmomma" I smiled at my daughter as I took the shirt with me into the kitchen and quickly changed, before grabbing my gun belt out of a cupboard Bella and Renee both insisted I kept locked at all times.

"I'm leaving." I called up the stairs to Renee.

"Have a nice day!" She replied.

I sighed heavily, leaving the house and sitting in my cruiser for a good five minutes before pulling out of the driveway.

Deputy Mark gave me a grim smile as I entered the station. "Bad day, huh?"

"Tell me about it." He muttered as he put his feet up on the desk. "Feel like packing up and leaving this town."

I laughed. "I'm pretty sure Renee and I are ready to join you."

He snorted "I wish."

"Do it whilst your still young." I advised, slumping into my chair.

**Renee Swan.**

I drove the trolley down the frozen foods isle, while Bella played with Zac. "We need some mustard, Bella."

"No one of us eat mustard." She complained.

"It's good to have some just in case." I pointed out. "Say someone came over and wanted some.

Bella stalked off, grumbling something under her breathe.

I noticed a new face in town, a woman, a little taller than me with honey hair and green eyes, followed by a taller boy, which must have been her son.

"Hi, are you new in town?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my son Edward."

"Hi." He smiled at me, before he turned his head to Zac, who was trying to grab hold of the boys clothes.

"I'm Renee Swan, and this here is Zac."

Edward laughed, and began playing a game with him, causing Zac to giggle evilly.

"Isn't he adorable?" Esme cooed.

"Mom, your embarrassing yourself." Edward mumbled.

Esme turned to her son. "You where just doing the same thing!" She laughed.

"It's different." He looked up at me. "Can I hold him?"

I nodded. "Go ahead."

"Is he yours?"

I smiled a little. I was waiting for this, and waiting for when she'd pull a face of disgust when she realised I was his grandmother. "No. He's my daughters. She's just gone to go fetch something for me. Speak of the devil." I smiled a little, as Bella came around the corner, holding a bottle of mustard, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she noticed the Red headed boy holding her son.

"Lucky girl to have such a beautiful baby." The woman cooed, confusing me. Usually women would pull a face and mumble something under their breathe.

Edward turned to face Bella, Zac clapping his hands together as his mom came back. Bella smiled at Zac a little, before blushing at Edward.

Zac managed to pull Edward closer to Bella, Edward handed over Zac to her. "Sorry." He apologized.

"No problem." Bella replied quickly, whilst blushing.

I looked back to Esme with a knowing smile. She returned it, as Esme and I continued talking as we finished our shop, and Edward and Bella walked behind us with Zac. Both Esme and I had pretended not to notice when they'd swapped phone numbers and email addresses, but both shared a cheeky grin. It was easy enough to tell they liked each other. I just hoped Edward wasn't like James.

**Review for more!**

_A/N it WILL get better._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Bella Swan.**

As I sat in the back of Renee's blue clio with Zac strapped up in his car seat, she kept looking over her shoulder at me and smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Mom."

"What?"

"Tell me."

"That Edward seemed nice."

"He is." I replied.

"Good looking boy."

"Hmm." I agreed.

"And good with Zac."  
"And your point is?"

"It wouldn't hurt to go out with him."

"I've only known him short of half an hour!"

"So?"

"How do you know he even likes me?"

"He liked you Bella, trust me."

I sighed, getting out a bottle of juice for Zac, which he grabbed greedily. "Of course, because he wants someone with package."

"You didn't see the way he looked at you with Zac, Bella."

I squeezed Zac's cheeks as he giggled. "Momma loves you!"

"M-m-m-" He mumbled.

"M-o-m-m-a" I encouraged, tickling his tummy.

He burst out into a fit of giggles, causing me to join in with him.

**Edward Cullen.**

"Edward likes a girlll" My mom teased as we drove home in the car.

"Don't push it." I mumbled groaning. "I can tell Emmetts going to give me hell for it if he overhears you."

"She's a lovely girl though Edward."

"I know. She's beautiful too." I admitted, blushing when I realised I sounded like a girl, and was confessing this all to my mother of all people.

"You going to call her?"

I froze. "How do you know about that."

"Oh come on Edward, I'm not stupid."

I sighed. "I'll text her when we get home."

"Why not now?"

"Your here."

"Oooo." Esme teased.

"Jesus." I muttered. "Your my mom! Not my friend!"

Esme chuckled. "And here I was thinking you were nicer than your older brother all along."

"I am."

"Then text her."

"I don't even know what to send!"

"Try hi."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because that's so original. Anyway, why am I even coming to you for girl advice? Shouldn't I be going to dad?" I sighed. "Actually, forget that, I'll text her now." I frowned at my phone as I managed to come up with something that didn't look too stupid.

**Hey, wuu2**

**it's Edward BTW.**

I hit send, only to see Esme watching over my shoulder. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

My phone beeped, and I grinned.

**Attempting to do homework, u?**

"What does it say?"

"As if I'd tell you."

"Help with the bags then you can go text your girlfriend."

"Shes not my girlfriend." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"I'll give you a month."

I rolled my eyes. "Bella wouldn't go for a loser like me."

**being hassled by my mom ofc. :)**

**better than having to try to talk to my brother without him teasing me though.**

I hugged my mom as I left her in the kitchen, and sat on one of the unpacked boxes as I waited for Bella's reply, it took me two minutes before I got bored of waiting and called her up.

"Hey," I answered as she picked up.

"Oh, hi Edward."

"You weren't busy were you? I'm sorry... I can go if you want?"  
"No no no, it's fine." She assured. "I was just doing homework, that's all."

"You sound stressed."

She paused mid breathe. "Is it that obvious?" She asked quietly and self consciously.

"From the way your speaking, yes."

She sighed heavily. "I'm just exhausted."

"I could come see you... to help?"

"I couldn't ask for that off you. I hardly know you."

"It wouldn't be a problem, at all."

"Your a sweet boy Edward, I just don't like taking advantage of you like that, it's unfair on you."

"OK.. fair enough." I sighed. "I'll let you finish your homework."

"Good idea." There was mumbling in the background before she spoke again. "I'll see you tomorrow.

"Cool, OK. Tomorrow. Bye."

"See you later."

Bella hung up the phone and I smiled a little. I'd see her tomorrow for definite, after all there was only one high school in Forks, we'd probably have a few classes together.

**Bella Swan.**

"Your a sweet boy Edward." I smiled a little. "I just don't like taking advantage of you like that, it's unfair on you."

"OK.. fair enough. I'll let you finish your homework."

"Good idea." I agreed.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked walking into the room.

"Wait a minute, it's rude."

Charlie grumbled under his breathe, and flopped down on the couch turning his beloved flat screen on.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cool, OK. Tomorrow. Bye."

"See you later." I smiled as I hung up.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably, turning the volume off on the television.

"Who was it?"

"Ooooh, it was that Edward from the supermarket wasn't it!" Renee gushed coming into the living room and taking a seat next to Charlie before kissing him.

"Yes. It was. He was offering to help me with some stuff."

Renee's eyes twinkled. "Kind too."

"Bella. I don't want you to be seeing any boys."

I sighed. "Dad, what happened with James was different."

"Too right." He grumbled. "But I still don't approve."

"I don't care what you think." I argued, picking up Zac and putting him on my lap as I sat on the living room floor. "And don't you dare start arguing with me when my sons in the room."

Charlie sighed heavily. "Bella, at the end of the day, your just going to hear I told you so from me, forget this boy already."

"I don't care if you like him or not." I muttered, picking Zac up and leaving my homework on the floor. "I'm taking Zac for a walk."

**Charlie Swan.**

She turned red, I could tell she was trying very hard not to begin shouting at me. "I don't care if you like him or not." She grumbled picking up Zac and dumping all her homework that was on her lap on the floor. "I'm taking Zac for a walk."

I waited till the front door closed till I heard Renee badgering me. "He's not like that Charlie."

"I don't care!" I shouted. "I don't want my little girl to get violated again because boys can't keep themselves to themselves!"

"It wasn't all James fault, Charlie. Bella played a part in that too."

"_None_ of that was Bella's fault." I shouted. "It's all that stupid kids fault! If he hadn't decided to knock my daughter up, maybe I'd be a bit nicer to her male friends, but I can't can I? And do you blame me?!"

Renee rubbed the tops of my shoulders. "I don't blame you, don't get worked up about it, but don't judge the boy till you meet him. And you'll like him, trust me."

I faked a smile for Renee. "How do you know?"

"He treated his mother like a boy should, Charlie, and when he first saw Zac, Charlie you should of seen it. It was like... I don't know how to explain it." Renee continued on. "He was caring Charlie, and sympathetic. He's what Bella needs. Don't you think she's been brave throughout all of this? And she tries so hard to keep herself and her emotions intact that she needs someone to lean on. And Edward's that person."

We both kept silent for a while. "I want to meet this boy."

"Give them time Charlie." Renee smiled getting up to tend to our dinner. "Besides, I can tell his mother and I will get along just great."

I shook my head. _Women._

**Review, please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Three**_

**Edward Cullen.**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was finally going to see the angel that had starred in my dreams last night.

"Edward, wake up." Esme called as she came into my door, then froze. "Your up?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Can't wait for school I guess."

"Can't wait to see a certain someone either, huh?" She laughed.

I fought the urge to throw a pillow at her, after all she _was _my mom. "Just leave me get ready."

**Bella Swan.**

"What's with the staring in this school?"

"It's because your with me. The town sket."

"Your not a sket."

I sighed heavily. "Edward look at me, I'm seventeen, I had my first kid when I was sixteen, don't you think that classifies as a sket?"

"No." He replied. "You've got a little boy that loves you, and you love him, and I don't see you going around humping everyone."

"You've known me for a day."

"I know a sket when I see one." He looked at me and smiled. "Besides, why should you care what other people think about you when you have a little boy that loves you?"

"Good point." I smiled a little unintentionally. Edward had a way with words that'd make your heart skip a beat.

He smiled back at me again. "Your beautiful too, any man who'd treat you like shit needs to have his balls cut off."

I giggled and showed him the way to his first class. "Good luck."

I left him and went to my class just opposite Edwards.

We both met up again at lunch, sitting at my usual table with my best friends, Alice Brandon and Angela Webber, joined by their long term boyfriends, Jasper Hale and Ben Cheney. Jasper was a complete gem compared to his bitch of a sister, I saw the way she would eye me up till I looked in her direction, _then _cut her eye at me. It got a little boring after a while.

"This is Edward." I introduced. "And that's Alice, Jasper, Alice's bitch," I smirked at Jasper as I said this. "Angela and Ben."

"Hey." He smiled comfortably before slipping into conversation with Ben and Jasper.

Alice slid closer to me, as her and Angela grinned.

"He's hot." She whispered to us.

I nodded agreeing, Edward had stunning green eyes, and tousled bronze hair. His facial features were perfectly set in place and he had a tall, muscular yet lean build. I shook my head, if I kept thinking about him that way, he'd think of me as a sket too.

"Bella?" I felt a nudge.

"Huh?" I asked turning to Alice.

She frowned, and poked me with her unused fork. "Sleepover, Friday?" She offered looking a little too hopeful.

"I can't. I have Zac to look after."

"I'll find someone to babysit!" She grinned, flicking out her phone.

"Alice." I mumbled. "I don't want to rely on other people."

"You need a girls night." Alice commented as if it was number one on my list priorities.

"He's my responsibility." I looked at Alice. "The answer is no."

"We haven't had a girls night since you were pregnant." She commented.

I stood up, a little pissed. "I'm going to my next lesson."

"Don't be silly, we have ten more minutes to go. We can work it out Bella."

I shook my head. "I can't."

I left the canteen, heading straight for my biology class, sitting myself at my usual desk. A quick rap on the door caught my attention, making me look up.

"Hi."

I smiled back at Edward, as his friendly green eyes watched me carefully.

He came and sat down next to me. "Want to talk?"

I shook my head, before blurting out. "I wish I could have a normal life."

"Why don't you? Go stay over with Alice."

I shook my head, "It's not that easy." I rubbed my eyes, before looking straight into his. "It doesn't matter. _I _was the one that fucked up so _I'm_ the one responsible." I sighed. "Sorry for burdening you with my problems."

"Don't be. I want to help you out. Your my friend."

"I know. I've only known you for two days, I couldn't ask you to do anything. I don't ask anyone to help me with anything. I just _can't_."

"What about your parents?"

I shrugged. "I'm not going to ask them, they'll question my actions as a mother."

"They won't."

"Will." I sighed, resting my head on the table. "Nothing I can do about it though."

"I could.... if you'd let me.... I could look after him."

I shook my head. "I don't want to leave him. He's only little."

"I've got an idea."

"What?"

Edward winked, tapping his nose. "Secret."

"I'm good at keeping secrets." I laughed, feeling a little better.

He cocked his head to the side, looking as though he was debating something, whilst tapping his chin lightly with his finger. "Nah."

I fake glared at him. "Your difficult." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Maybe I'm a little difficult too."

"Understatement of the year." He chuckled. "Who sits here with you?"

"No one."

"Well then.... hello partner." He smirked. I giggled, feeling a little more relaxed.

**Edward Cullen.**

"Edward's got a girlfriendddd." Emmett teased as I drove out of the parking lot.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "She's not. We're just friends." I smiled a little. "For now anyway."

"Oooo" He laughed. "Check you out Eddie."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled a little. I'd never met a girl that was anywhere near as attractive as Bella before,

"Heard she was some kind of slut."

"She's not a slut."

"Not what _I've _been told." He sang.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't know anything about her, Emmett. Whoever has been telling you that crap is a shit stirrer."

Emmett shook his head. "No way." He smirked. "They're too hot for that."

"Yeah, right. Of course." I muttered sarcastically. "Looks like you had a quickie in the janitors closet today. Sure they aren't the sluts?"

"She's the one with a kid on her arm." He scoffed. I pulled over on the side of the road, glaring at him. "Woah, dude, chill."

I stopped myself from going to punch him and drove off, none of us speaking to each other for the rest of the car ride.

**Bella Swan.**

"Alice. No." I answered back as I got into my truck.

Alice pouted at me. "We can work something out."

"No. You just don't understand."

"But Bella."

"But. No."

"I'm sure Renee will look after him for one night."

I turned to her, my bright red angry face making her flinch back. "I'm not leaving him."

"One night!" She reasoned.

"I would, but I have responsibilities. I told you, after Zac was born, I wasn't going to rely on anyone else, because I always get put down." I could feel the tears begin to come, so I drove out of the parking lot, leaving a disappointed Alice behind.

I know it was wrong to feel guilty for ditching her, Alice and I had been real tight before Zac was born, but I didn't want to leave Zac without his mom. His dad ditching the both of us before he was even born taught me not to let people in like that, to have them do favours for you, and whenever I walked around with Zac at home I could see the way my parents would look at me. They'd probably be wondering what would happen if I wasn't so stupid in the first place. I wiped my face of the tears that had spilled over as I pulled up outside the house, all too eager to get in and see my little man.

"Mom! I'm home." I called as I entered the house. "Hey!" I cooed as I spotted Zac in his car seat on the living room floor, smiling when I came in. If anything could make my day, it's his smile.

**Review, please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Edward Cullen.**

I sat in English clicking my pen in boredom, whilst humming tunes to myself in my head. The teacher took my pen out of my hand and placed it on the table, giving me a stern look, before going back to reading out loud from his book to the class. I sighed heavily, leaning back in my chair, before I got a tap on my shoulder, and a piece of paper thrust into my face.

I rolled my eyes thinking how stupid this idiot was.

**heard u slept wif swan**

I turned around to see a kid with spikey blonde hair... who was a little on the fat side.

**I didn't. Learn to spell, douchebag.**

I put the piece of paper over my head dropping in onto his desk. I could hear him breathe out through his nose heavily. He was getting angry with me.

**shes a slapper stay away from her, I need to bed her anyway and I cant with a dickhead like u in da way**

I growled a little, writing my reply.

**Leave her alone, or I'll break your ugly face fatty.**

I smirked evilly a little as I threw it behind me, and noticed the weird look Alice was giving next to me , so I gave her a cheeky smile. She shook her head, her eyes focusing back on Mr Berty.

Soon as the bell rang I packed my stuff up, flinging my bag onto my back. "Edward can you sit back down please." Mr Berty requested. I sat back down whilst the rest of the class filed out the classroom. He sat on top of the desk in front of mine, and placed a piece of paper on my desk, folding his arms.

**I'll break your ugly face fatty.**

I frowned, that stupid kid thought he was funny? It was only my second day and people were spreading stuff about me. I looked back up at my English teacher.

"Now, I don't think it's a good idea to go threatening other pupils on your second week here. Don't think you'll make a lot of friends that way, do you?"

"I have my reasons." I shrugged. "Why is there a problem?"

"Is that a threat Mr Cullen."

I fisted my hands together on the desk in front of me. "He started it."

"That's what they always say."

I looked up at him glaring. "He was

"I'm going to take this to the principal, bullying is a serious matter."

"You do that." I mumbled getting up and leaving.

**Esme Cullen.**

Frowning at the floor plan in front of me, I scrunched it up, lobbing it into a corner. I laughed a little when I remembered that the reason Carlisle had insisted we both each get a study of our own, and that was because I'd end up creating my own version of mount Everest.

The phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs Cullen it's Principal Greene, I've gotten a report today about your son."

"What's Emmett done now?" I sighed. He'd always get into trouble doing the littlest of all things.

"Edward. Not Emmett." He corrected.

"Edward?" I asked baffled. "He never gets into trouble."

"Apparently not."

"He's being bullied?"

"No. He's bullying Michael Newton."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Edward wouldn't hurt anyone in anyway. He's never done anything like that before."

"I was given a report of his English teacher plus a note with a threat he'd given to the boy, also another teacher has seen Edward give the other boy a threatening look." He clarified.

"I'll have a word with him?" I mumbled.

"You'll have to come into school, to sis discuss his suspension."

I hung up after saying bye, with my head in my hands. _Why_ would Edward bully anyone? He was a happy kid wasn't he? I could honestly never see my son act in such a way towards another person. It was just out of character for him.

**Edward Cullen.**

I walked out of campus at the end of the day, Alice talking animatedly to me whilst I just pretended I was listening.

"Anyway, I need your help, what would your birthday party to be like if you had one? I'm doing one for Jazz and I don't know that stuff you guys like... and I know you don't know him that well... but you might have some ideas? Anyway, got any?"

"Strippers." I joked.

She punched me in the stomach. "Very funny." She looked over at me. "Have you spoken to Bella about Mike yet?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her what happened?"

"No."  
"Why not?"

"It'll hurt her feelings. She doesn't need to know it." I sighed. "It's not true anyway." I walked towards Bella when I caught her fumbling around inside her bag looking for something. "Hey. Lost your pet elephant in there?"

Bella laughed a little. "Nope. Can't find my keys." He voice was edgy.

"You OK?"

"Yeah. Just Alice being a pain." She stood up straight with her keys in her hand. "She thinks she knows what I do and don't need." She bit her bottom lip. "She doesn't know anything."

"She's just trying to help. You should let people in a bit more." I suggested.

She shook her head. "You'll understand one day when you have your own kids."

I shrugged, "I'm a retard, who'd want my kids?"

"Your not a retard. I'd have you be Zac's dad over his real dad any day."

"My kids will be spawn of the devil!" I spoke in a funny voice making her giggle.

"Anyway, I've got to go."

"Bye."

Bella stepped closer towards me, stopped, then put her arms around me giving me a little hug.

"See you tomorrow."  
"Yeah." She let go and opened her door. "Text me?"

"Of course." I smiled, walking back over to my Volvo, as her beat up red truck roared to life and left.

**Emmett Cullen.**

Mom kept quiet when we came into the house, only until we got out the wii fit did she decide to talk.

"Have a good day at school today?"

I shrugged. "Schools school. What can you do?"

Edward laughed. "Too right."

"I got a call today."

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, you never learn, do you?" Edward chuckled mockingly.

"MOM! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" I shouted, which was true.

Esme sat down on the sofa. "You don't have to shout."  
"You do when you have a point and you want to be heard." I stated.

Esme sighed. "I'm not talking about you anyway. I'm talking about Edward. Bullying some Michael boy."

I laughed out loud in hysterics. "Edward!" I roared. "Is bullying someone?! Oh my God!" I laughed again, tears beginning to leak out of my eyes.

Edward elbowed me in the stomach. "I haven't done anything." Edward shrugged.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why mom?"  
"You've been suspended."

"_What?!_" Edward and I both asked at the same time, before I laughed, whilst he glared at me, he obviously didn't think it was very funny...

"You've sent him some threat note."

"Oh, _that,_" Edwards face fell a little. "I was only doing what was right, he sent the note first, apparently I slept with Bella..."

"From the supermarket?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, did you?"

"No!" He shouted offended.

"Sorry Edward, I'm just really confused about this."

"Anyway, he was saying some inappropriate things about her."

"Like?"  
"I don't want to repeat it."

"I need to know Edward." Esme sighed.

"He said he wanted to 'bed' her."

"You shouldn't of got involved." Esme whispered.

Edward growled, something I'd never heard come from him before. "He called her a slapper!"

"She is a bit though"

"You've never spoken to her!" He said, pointing a finger at me.

I shrugged. "Word gets around."

Esme shook her head. "I don't believe that, she's a nice girl. Well she seems to be."

"You know what they say, mom" I smiled "There's more than meets the eye. Maybe they have been doing stuff behind closed doors... I know he met her this weekend or whatever, but you never know do you? I mean there was that time with that girl in our old school and the teacher, and they was getting it on for three years till anyone found out, and even then everyone blamed the teacher, even though the girl was always dressed like a slut and it was totally her fault in the first place."

Edward and Esme glared at me, "She's a friend of mine, of course I'm going to stick up for her. I haven't done anything wrong, he's to blame, I swear if he gets anywhere near her."  
"Bella's not that stupid." Esme offered.

"I heard it only took a few sips of beer to get her in bed... should try it some time Edward."

"That's not helping"

"Sorry mom." I lowered my head a little.

"Emmett you don't understand anything," Edward began. "She's not like that, from what I know, she has no social life, she's always at home looking after that little boy. She wont even let her parents babysit him for her."

I cracked my knuckles, now I knew a part of her story I felt a little sorry for her. "I'm going to beat up that little shit."

"Emmett. Your brothers already in trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "But he's lying!"

"I'll sort it out with the school tomorrow. Try to behave yourself around this kid. He's obviously bad news."

**Bella Swan.**

I opened my phone reading the text that had just come through.

**Been suspended on my second day. Maybe I'm a retard after all.**

Why would he get suspended? He hadn't done anything wrong? Had he? Well I wasn't with him for the whole day, how would I know whether he was lying or not?

**Review for more!**

**2 updates in one day... aren't you lucky? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Five**_

_note; I updated **TWICE** yesterday, read the second update from yesterday if you didn't, you won't get it otherwise._

**Alice Brandon.**

I frowned at the big bulky guy that walked up to me whilst I was about to leave school. "Are you Alice?"

I grinned. "Yes, why?"

"You know about the note with Mike yesterday in English? And Edward?"

"Yep."

"Do you know what the note said?"

"What do you think I am, stupid?" He cowered away a bit from me, "obviously I read the note."

He grinned. "I like you." He put his hand up for me to smack, before lowering it to a height I could reach. I slapped my hand against it. "Mike did start it right?"

"Yes why?"  
"Come with me."

I rolled my eyes as the big guy took hold my my arm wrapping his around it giving me no other choice. "You know you don't have to force me to go with you. At least tell me who the hell you are."

He laughed. "I'm Edwards brother."

"And your name is..."  
"Emmett." He rolled his eyes. I glared at him, and plucked his fingers off my arm.

"What do I have to do with it anyway?"

"You saw. Your the witness. Edward was suspended because of that _twat_."

"Oh." I frowned, shrugging. "To be expected of Mike when he doesn't get what he wants."

"What _did_ he want my dear little pixie."

I growled, this time me being the one to grab him around the arm and spin him towards me, holding a finger less than an inch from his eyes. "Number one, I am not yours, and you don't own me, number two, I am _not_ a pixie!" I shouted at him, he backed away holding his hands up surrender. I smirked. "Understand?" He nodded a little. "Anyway, he wanted to sleep with Bella, he was telling Edward to back off so he could have her to himself. Which would never happen."

"Where's this Bella girl anyway?"

I frowned, I didn't notice Bella hadn't been in all day. "No idea, why?"

He shrugged. "I feel kinda bad, I was badmouthing her and stuff... and I don't even know who she is."

"What were you going to do about it?"

"Apologize to her for judging her."

I scoffed. "Bella doesn't take pity from anyone. She'll end up shoving it back up your arse."

"Um... nice?"

"Trust me, it's _far _from it." I smiled. "But she's a really good friend, minus the fact she never hangs out with me any more outside of school."

"Doesn't sound so great to me."

I pinched his shoulder. "Just because she doesn't hang out with us doesn't mean she isn't a good friend, she's a good mom. I'd love to be Zac. I can only imagine how fun it'd be to have Bella as my mom. When you meet Zac you'll notice he's always smiling when he's with his mom."

"He might just be deluded. She hasn't dropped him on his head has she?"

I frowned. "That's not funny."

"Right whatever." He rolled his eyes, before banging on the principles door and flinging it open.

**Emmett Cullen.**

"That's not funny." The little pixie said to me pulling a pissy face. People where saying that a lot to me.

"Right whatever." I muttered rolling my eyes, giving Principle Greene's office door two good bashes with my fist and flinging it open. I meant business... as long as I didn't get into trouble for it, it was fine. "Alice saw the note yesterday. The one about the '_bullying_'" I smiled, I nudged Alice forwards with my shoulder smiling goofy at her. "Go on, tell him."

"I was getting to that." She hissed at me with hard eyes before turning to the principle with soft pleading innocent eyes. "Edward was only protecting Bella in that note... Mike said some things that weren't very nice towards her. He was only sticking up for a friend. I mean _I _wouldn't sit there and let someone like Mike bang on and on about how he wants to bang my best friend, it's crude!"

The principle looked at us in shook, and I grinned at Alice, both of us giving each other a high five. "I can't believe this." He put his head in his hands, he looked back up at me. "I'll talk to Mike and call your mother in again today, your brother will be back in school soon enough."

"Score!" I shouted, pumping my fist in the air.

"This does sound a lot like Mike to me." He muttered, then looked back up at me and the pixie. "Does Bella know about this?"

Alice shook her head. "She isn't in today."

"She's always in."

Alice shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I'll call chief swan later." He muttered, writing down a note, I tried to read it but he had written too small for me to read. "Thank you, you two."

"No problem." The pixie grinned, whilst I mock saluted him, grinning.

"By the way, you two make quiet the team." He chuckled, and looked down at his watch. "Shouldn't you two be getting home?"

"Too right." I smirked, "Later, man." The principle rolled his eyes at me as the pixie and I left.

Pixie shut the door behind her grinning. "Hi-five bro,"

"Too right little sis." I chuckled at the new names for each other as we smacked fists together again.

She linked arms with me, as she skipped, me joining in with her, I mean, why not? "I'm hungry."

"I second that. I want a nice massive burger."

"Mmmm burgers."

"We want burgers!" She shouted.

"BURRRGERRRSSS" I sung in a deep mock opera voice.

She nudged me. "Let's go to the diner."

"Why not?"

"I'll ask Rosalie and Jazz to come, I know you like Rosalie."

"Says who?"

"You like Rosalie." She insisted smiling at me.

**Alice Brandon.**

I grinned with a great idea coming to plan in my head. "I'll ask Rosalie and Jazz to come, I know you like Rosalie."

"Says who?" He sounded like he was trying to make me doubt what I knew.

"You like Rosalie." I smiled at him. He blushed. "He careful with her though." I added on a serious note. "See you there" I smiled skipping off to Jasper as he leant against his car, smiling at me as I lept up onto him giving him a hug. "Hiiiiiii!"

"Hey to you too." He smiled, as I jumped back down.

"Come on, we're going to the diner with Emmett and Rose. We want burgers."

He laughed. "Rose eats burgers? When did you two decide you wanted burgers anyway?"

"No. Me and Emmett silly." I smiled, then reached up to his ear, him leaning down so I could whisper in his ear. "I'm trying to get Em and Rose together, it couldn't do any harm."

Jazz chuckled standing back up straight again. "Yes Ma'am." He looked over at Rosalie who was busy eyeing Emmett as he sat in a red Jeep, which must have been his, because Edward had driven to school with Emmett in a Volvo, which was obviously Edwards car, otherwise Emmett would of driven it to school.

We met up at the diner, eating and laughing, Emmett and Rosalie getting on well. Like I knew they would. I wiggled my eyebrows at Jazz, making him chuckle, giving me a quick peck on the lips. I flipped open my phone, checking if I had a text I hadn't heard come through, Bella normally sent a text when something else was up.

"What's wrong?" Jazz whispered in my ear as we sat cuddled up in a booth in the diner, Emmett and Rosalie talking animatedly about cars opposite us.

"Bella wasn't in school." I murmured.

"Calm down. Bella's a big girl."

"With a kid." I added quietly. "You never know what could of happened." Which was true, I worried about Bella, she was a little on the side where bad things managed to find people. "Maybe I should stop by later."

"Just call." He rubbed my arm. "She'll be fine trust me." I sank into Jaspers touch, Bella would be fine.

**Review please!**

_I like this story :)_

_(hence the quick updates)_

_anyway. **ITS FUCKING SNOWING BITCHES! :D**_

_If it snows next week it'll be the best Christmas ever_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Six**_

**Edward Cullen.**

I scuffed a little path down the front of the house, creating a little pathway to the garage, making the snow form into some kind of a wall around it. Mike Newton had managed to get me suspended for two days, but Emmett being Emmett, stuck up for his little brother. I know I'd probably not bother with him if he was in my position, but it made me grateful he did do something like that for me... or maybe his conscious had been getting the better of him.

I grumbled as I slipped, colliding with the wall, hurting my foot a little. The snow in Forks was completely different to what it was like back in Florida, simply because it never snowed. I blew into my hands trying to keep them warm.

Emmett came out grinning, throwing my coat and gloves into the car. "Yo, Eddie." He shouted from behind me. "Heads up!" He shouted, I turned around to see what he was doing, till a ball of white was thrown into my face, it breaking on contact, and saying on me, freezing me than I already was.

I narrowed my eyes at him, piling up some snow before making a snow ball, or for a better word, snow chunk. It wasn't even in a proper shape of a ball, but I lobbed it at his big fat head none the less. "Boys!" Esme shouted coming out of the house. "Jesus!" She shouted at us.  
"WHERE?!" Emmett yelled looking around him like puppy chasing his tail.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Get in the car and get to school, before you freeze to death please."

"Yes mom." I smiled giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

**Emmett Cullen.**

"Yes mommy dearest." I mocked as Edward drove us to school.

"At least I love my mom." He smirked. "And she loves me, she just hates you."

I laughed. "Your the odd one out!"

Edward frowned at me. "How?"

"Your probably adopted or something, you don't look like any of us, at least I inherited our parents genes, your probably some clone of our dead granddad or that evil Aunt Suzy of ours." I shivered, whilst Edward elbowed me.

"Your not funny. You know I'm not."

"Ruin my fun."

"Look who's talking fatty."

"I'm not fat, seen yourself lately little bro?"

"I'm lean and musclar." He smirked.

"Careful, I'm going to have to get a caution sign."

"What the fuck?"

"Caution; head too big, might piss you off with his dumb arse remarks."

"You do that for yourself."

"No."

"I'm not stopping you." He smirked.

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU GOD DAMN IT."

Edward laughed. "Fuck you."

"You too." I grumbled.

**Edward Cullen.**

"Edward" Alice asked as I opened my Volvo door, appearing out of thin air.

"Yeah."

"Can I borrow your phone?" She smiled. "I need to call Bella."

"Can't you wait till she comes into school?"

"I can and I can't." She grinned innocently.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please Edward?" She grinned playing along.

"Good girl. Now sit." I smirked patting her on her head, and handing her my phone. She rolled her eyes as she began dialling in Bella's number.

Emmett and I walked over to Jasper who was sitting on the snowy floor reading a book.

"Wotcha readinnggg?" Emmett grinned sitting next to Jasper. "History?"

Jasper gave me a bored look, I laughed, kicking Emmett. "Get up. It's cold."

"So what's the freak doing sitting in the snow."

Jasper looked up to Emmett. "The snow was yellow." Emmett pulled a disgusted face muttering to himself as he walked away, whilst Jasper smiled a little.

"Just out of curiosity; why _are_ you sitting on the floor?"

Jasper smiled. "Reminds me off Alaska."

"Oh." I frowned.

Alice came running back over to Jasper and I, grabbing onto my jacket sleeve just as she was about to go flying. As she stood still she burst out into a fit of giggles, before stopping abruptly and passing me back my phone.

"Bella hung up when I began to talk." She said confused.

"Oh?" I frowned. "I don't get it."

She cocked her head to the side. "She's hiding something from us Jazz. It's something she'd talk to Edward about... but not us."

"Give her some space." Jasper advised her getting up from his spot.

"But the last and only times she wasn't in school was when she had Zac and when she would out she was preggo."

"So?"  
"Something is wrong. It _has _to be."

"She might just be sick." I reasoned.

"No." Alice answered automatically. "If she was sick she'd think of it as more of a reason to come to school so she wouldn't have to worry about Zac catching it."

I sighed. "Do you want me to call her?"  
"She won't answer, she'll think it's me again." She smiled grimly.

"I'll check on her after school then?"

"YEYYY!" Alice grinned hugging me tightly around the waist with her four foot eleven body squashed to mine. "Your the best Edward!"

"Thought I was the best?" Jasper pouted.

"You both are."

I kept thinking about what trouble Bella could of gotten into, Alice was beginning to get me worried too...

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Bella Swan.**

I had woken up to Zac crying in the middle of the night. I picked him up, rocking him trying to get him back to sleep. He wouldn't. And he was still crying. Till nine in the morning. This is probably the most crying his done in his lifetime. "Shhh... please." I begged tiredly.

Renee knocked on the door coming in. "Do you need some help?" She offered.

I shook my head. "No, we're fine aren't we?" I looked at Zac, rubbing his tummy a little. "Your mommy loves you." I whispered when he continued crying.

"What have you tried?"

"I gave him a bath, tried to sleep with him... sang to him... tried to feed him... _everything_ I could think of."

Renee frowned. "I could help.."

"No. It's fine, Mom, really."

"Don't say I never offered." She mumbled leaving me. "I'm going to work."

I rubbed his back as I held him to my chest, and kissed the top of his head. "What's mommy going to do with you, hey?"

The crying kept up for another half an hour, before I'd had enough with him being upset. I wrapped up warm, put Zac in his little coat and buckled him into his car seat before taking him outside to my truck.

"Hey, it's your first snow day!" I smiled down at him. "After we get you looked out we'll have a little play in the snow, yeah?" I kissed his forehead as I put his car seat into the truck, got in on my side and drove off towards the hospital.

I sat in the waiting room biting my nails, worriedly looking around. There was only one other person in there and it didn't help my nerves. I began cooing to Zac to try and make him stop crying. But I knew something was wrong with him.

"Hi, Miss Swan." The doctor greeted, looking up from his clipboard. "I'm Doctor Cullen, your new doctor," He looked down at Zac on my lap as I tried to comfort him. "And this must be Zac?"

"Yeah" I smiled down at Zac.

The doctor pulled on a pair of plastic gloves, making them make a snapping noise as he put them on. "What's the problem?"

"He's been up all night... crying. I've tried everything I could think of."

"He could be allergic to something, your records say your not allergic to anything, is the father?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Are you in contact with his dad?"  
"No." I answered simply.

"Well lets check this little guy out." He smiled at Zac. Dr. Cullen checked Zac over, before opening his mouth and putting his gloved finger to touch his gum gently. "He's teething." He announced.

I let out a breathe of relief. "Thank God."

I watched as Dr. Cullen rubbed the front of his gum gently, Zac getting a little quieter. The doctor looked back up at me. "Not even half a year old and already demanding massages." He chuckled. "You like that, huh?"

I smiled a little. "Can you get him something for it?"

"Of course." He smiled, taking his hand out of Zac's mouth. Zac clapped a little, and began babbling again, something I thought I would never hear again.

I tickled Zac a little, him giggling. I grinned at the sound, "What else can I do to soothe it for him?"

"Cold fruits would be good. Let him suck on a wet cloth too."

I tickled Zac under the chin. "Looks like your getting your first tooth."

The doctor laughed. "Just wait till he begins to talk, and learns all these words. Isn't as fun when they're eighteen and come out with all sorts of things." He smirked. "I should know. My kids were adorable babies once upon a time."

I laughed. "As long as he doesn't turn out like his father, we're good." I smiled at Dr. Cullen. "He isn't the nicest of all people."  
"Ah." He replied simply, handing me a piece of paper. "Have you joined any groups for new or young mothers, could help you a bit."

I shook my head. "I don't have the time to go to them."

"You have people to look after Zac when you go out though don't you?"

"I do." I smiled. "But I don't go out. I don't want to leave him. I hate having to go to school without seeing him." I began bouncing Zac on my lap. "He's too precious to me."

Dr. Cullen simply nodded smiling at me, and finished off the appointment with a date for him to check up on Zac again.

**Edward Cullen.**

Alice had given me an address for where Bella lived, to go check up on her. So that's what I did. I went to go see Bella after school.

As I pulled up outside I spotted a little snow man on the front lawn, barely a foot high. Bella _was_ home.

I rang on the doorbell but didn't get an answer, I frowned as I spotted Bella's truck. I decided it wouldn't hurt to walk around the back of the house, so I did. I smiled hugely as I rounded the corner of where the back garden was. Bella was with Zac, him looking like a caterpillar cocoon in his big jacket.

I lent against the wall whilst watching Bella build a snow man, and Zac attempt to throw bits. I chuckled, catching Bella's attention. She turned around in shock, then her face broke out into a smile.

"Are you planning on standing there or are you going to help us?"

I smiled walking over to her and helping build their snowman.

After we'd finished Bella picked up Zac and we stood back to admire our work, she smiled shivering. "I hate the snow." She said simply, putting Zac back down again.

"Then why are you out here?" I asked confused.

"It's his first snow day. I'm not going to make him sit inside and be bored, anyway, he's having fun." I looked down to see Zac piling snow onto Bella's feet and giggling. "Hot chocolate?"

"Please"

Bella opened the back door, us entering into a warm kitchen, she put Zac into his highchair and went on to making our hot chocolate.

**Bella Swan.**

Edward smiled as he bent over Zac. "You can pick him up if you want."

He picked him up, Zac's head resting on his shoulder as he tugged on Edward's hair. "Dude, not cool." Zac seemed to understand and giggled. I turned the flat screen on just for back noise, with the music channel on. Edward grinned. "I like this song." He smiled at me, then looked at Zac. "We do don't we?" He chuckled, as he began dancing with Zac in his arms bouncing him a little.

"How silly is uncle Eddie?" I kissed Zac on the nose as Edward passed him over at the end of the song.

Edward smirked. "Oh really? I have reason to believe your jealous of my dancing skills." Edward took one of Zac's fingers gently. "I'm a great dancer aren't I?"

"Don't influence him." I teased.

Edward chuckled, leaning back into the couch, me copying him as I leant against him, Zac babbling to us as he kept tugging at Edwards face.

He turned his head to the side. "Where were you today?"

"He started teething." I smiled. "I thought something was wrong with him."

"Alice has been worrying about you... so have I."

"You hardly know me." I whispered.

"Doesn't stop me from caring about you."

I smiled a little, hiding my head in his neck.

**Edward Cullen.**

"You hardly know me."

I opened my mouth, swallowed, then spoke the truth. "Doesn't stop me from caring about you."

She ducked her head under my neck, whilst I breathed in the smell of her hair discreetly. I rested my head on top of hers, watching the little sleeping baby that was cuddled to her chest.

Maybe I'd be fortunate enough have a family like this one day. Or was this weird feeling I only felt around Bella only be when I was near her? I sighed into Bellas hair closing my eyes in contentment.

Bella shifted under me slightly, and got up, putting Zac into the corner of the couch, and grabbed my hand pulling me up holding a finger to her lips. I followed after her, till she took me out into the hallway, and crashed her body against mine in a hug.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

It took me a while to understand that she was crying.

"Hey, what are you crying for?" I smiled, wiping under her eyes with my thumbs, then placing my hands on her shoulders.

She just smiled back.

I grinned back at her, both of our eyes locked on each others. I watched her as her breathing became more calmer, and I took a step closer, holding my hand to her cheek. "Bella" I whispered smiling a little.

I let out a shaky breathes leaning closer towards her, she smiled, her eyes darting from my eyes to my lips as I did the same to her.

**Bella Swan.**

I could smell his breathe as it washed against my face. I closed my eyes as did he leaning closer. He was close enough I could feel him breathing.

The front door lock made a clunking noise, I opened my eyes, both of us chuckling nervously. We both stopped moving forwards. Edward pulled away.

"Wooo! That's my boy!" Charlie wooed coming in through the door with Renee. "No kissing my daughter!"

Renee hit Charlie on the back of his head, and both Edward and I blushed. Edward looked out past Charlie and out the door, scratching the back of his head. "It's dark out... I should be getting home." He said quietly looking at me.

Charlie nodded. "Good idea son."

"Charlie. Behave." Renee scolded. "Want to stay for dinner."

"No thank you," He smiled. "I'm sure my mom's waiting for me."

"Good idea." Charlie added, walking off into the kitchen muttering, "Good kid, knows when he needs to go."

Renee rolled her eyes, "I'll go make dinner" I winced, Renee shouldn't be allowed to cook. "I'll leave you to be." She smiled going off after Charlie in the kitchen. Charlie came back grinning and handed me Zac.

"He looked like he was about to cry." He smiled all too innocently at me. I raised an eyebrow at Charlie as I hugged Zac to my side, him chewing on my arm. Charlie left again with a massive grin.

I sighed heavily.

Edward smiled sheepishly, stepping out onto the porch. He turned around on the front porch to face me.

"Be good for your mommy." He stroked Zac's cheek and kissed my forehead. "Bye Bella."

"Bye." I stepped forwards wrapping my free arm around Edward, giving him a little squeeze.

"Too shame about that kiss, eh?" He chuckled quietly.

I giggled softly. "That's my dad for you." I kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, he's been worse to my friends."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Definitely good." I smiled.

Edward looked down at his phone. "I need to go." He kissed me back on my cheek. "See you."

"Say bye bye." I smiled at Zac as I took one of his hands and waving it to Edward, who waved back as he got into his car.

**Review please!**

_a/n someone mail me some good stories? Im lost for stuff to read, or could someone give me a story idea?_

_Xmas is getting a little boring... :(_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Bella Swan.**_

The next two weeks had passed with Edward picking me up in the morning and then him coming over after school, sometimes staying over for dinner. Charlie had been a lot nicer to Edward, courtesy of Renee.

As I lay in bed I heard my cell ring. One glance at the name had me clenching my fist around the cell, and my breathing become more rapid in my anger. I took a few calming slow deep breathes to try and calm myself before pressing the green button.

"Hey baby." He slurred on the other side of the line.

I hung up straight away, tossing my phone onto my night stand. I crawled to the end of my bed to see Zac in his cot sleeping. I sighed smiling at him, before picking him up and putting him in the bed with me. Feeling a little better about his safety.

_**Charlie Swan.**_

I watched as my daughter came down the stairs with worry etched in her face.

I stood up, alert. "Is he OK?"

"He's good." She whispered taking the seat opposite mine. I sat down again.

I frowned at Bella. "Then what's bothering you?"

I swear if it was that Cullen kid I'd break his neck.

She looked down, before fishing out her cell from her pocket punching a few buttons then sliding it across the table to me. I looked down. The little screen showing her call log. I could feel my face turn red at the name that was there. "Bella, what did he say? What happened?" I asked.

"He was drunk." She said quietly, her eyes trained on my grandson as he clung to her whilst he slept.

"Nothing new there." I mumbled to myself, but I knew Bella could hear it.

She sighed heavily. "Dad, please don't bring him up again. I know being with him was a mistake, you've told me plenty of times. "

"Just wished you would of listened to me." I sighed. "Here, give Zac to me. He can spend a day with his grandpa for the day."

"You feeling OK?" Bella teased getting up and putting Zac in my arms.

I snorted. "He's already upset my daughter, he dare does it to my grandson he'll be lucky he lives next time I see him." I screwed my face up. "He's lucky he _is _alive."

Bella just smiled. "There's a few bottles in the fridge for him." I shivered. "Stop being childish." She laughed. "I'm going to do some homework. Come by for lunch and I'll make you something." Bella got up from her seat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I smiled at my daughter as he wandered about the kitchen. I had to admit, she was a good mother. And her love for the child radiated of her like the way the sun hitting diamonds let off the spectrum. Sure it had disappointed me at first, I had thought she was responsible. Of course I was livid. And of course I hated everyone that spoke one bad word about my little girl about her desion to keep Zac. But no one could deny her of her love for Zac. I'd probably never admit it to her, but if anything I was fucking proud of my little princess. Going through with his shit then dealing with this on her own. And she'd somehow become more responsible for her well being as well as Zac's that I could notice the way she did her best to come home in one piece. "... And I'll call you if he calls."

"Sure thing Bells." I slmiled.

Bella hugged me with one arm. "Thanks dad, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

She all but ran up the stairs. Probably to get more sleep. She'd looked like she'd missed out on quite a bit this morning.

I sighed standing up with Zac in my arms.

"Come on lets get to work." _Where a psychopath_ like James wouldn't be able to get his hands anywhere near my grandchild.

I picked up Zac's bag for outings, and strode over to the refrigerator, thankful he was still asleep. I scowled at the disgusting white liquid inside the baby bottles. It had been enough to stop me from having milk in my coffee.

_**Bella Swan.**_

I smiled running down the stairs to the front door, being greeted by Edward's presence.

"Hey." He gasped as I grabbed him around the waist, pulling him to be. I let go taking a tiny step back smiling at him as he brought a hand up to cup my cheek.

I smiled all giddy.

I looked at his lips, desperate to kiss them. I could feel us drawing closer together, followed by a loud banging behind me. I turned around to see my dad smiling innocently at me. I sighed turning to Edward, Charlie had interrupted us every time we was about to kiss. I threw my arms around Edward's neck.

… just as Charlie decided to tap on my shoulder. "Bells I think your little man wants feeding."

I sighed, dropping my arms and turning around to face my father whilst Edward rubbed soothing circles along my spine. "Dad, I thought you were taking him to work with you?"

"You want me to arrest him?" His expression showed excitement as he looked Edward up and down. "Teaches him not to mess with my girl."

"Dad." I whined. "Zac, not Edward. Your really not that funny."

Charlie snorted. "I don't want any funny business, got it?" He asked wagging a finger in our faces.

"Yes, sir." Edward smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I shook my head. "Ridiculous." I muttered under my breathe.

Edward chuckled as Charlie smirked at me.

_**Emmett Cullen.**_

I scowled at Rosalie as she began buttoning her shirt back up. "Baby?" I asked.

"No Emmett." She hissed glaring at me, before pointing a finger into my chest. "I'm not going to have sex without a condom."

I shrugged. "Then take the pill, how stupid do you get?"

"STUPID? YOU THINK IM STUPID THAT I DON'T WANT TO END UP A TEENAGE MOM LIKE THAT FILTHY WHORE!" She started pacing across my bedroom whilst I lay there in just my boxers. She was red. She was absolutely livid. That was easy to tell. "I can't fucking stand these teenage mom's and dad's they're absolutely pathetic."

I stood up. "That's not true."

"Don't tell me what you think after _you_ call _me_ stupid you arrogant DICK." She screeched.

I pulled on my jeans and got up to stand directly in front of her, folding my arms across my chest. "So it's OK for you to call me an arrogant dick?"

"It is when its true." She yelled, slapping me round the cheek.

I growled at her. "What the hell have I done?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air.

"Well jerk, I guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself." She muttered as she got dressed, flicking her hair over her shoulder and scowled at me. I watched as she left my room, saying a quick bye to my mother whilst I followed her down the stairs and outside to her car.

"Rose, baby?" I asked quietly as she got into her red BMW.

"Not now Emmett." She sighed as she sped of down the road.

I sighed heavily kicking a rock on the ground.

"Emmett?" My mom called from behind me.

I turned around to glare at her before walking up into the house. "This is all Edward's fault."

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**

_A/N trying to update._

_Thank you Will for sorting me the fuck out, love you hoe ;)_

_I LOVE MY REVIEWERS TOO! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

I HATE AUTHORS NOTES WHEN THEY SHOW UP AS AN UPDATE.

But Im REALLY sorry for this one.

I apologise again, and again, and again, and AGAIN.

I'll even write you all individual PM's if I had enough time and patience.

My parents thought it was best to dump my brother and I in a boarding school. I think I've brought it all upon myself, my sisters been sick, and instead of being understanding or sympathetic, I've been a bitch (even though I love my sister) and my brother and he's been copying me, because younger twin brothers tend to do that, whether its intentional or not.

But after I take my GCSE's I'll have LOADS of time to write and when I go to college, or sixth form, which I still need to make my mind up on.

Anyway, in short-

I'm practically in the middle of a feild, where people actually have passwords for the internet :/ And my old laptops at home where a lot of chapters have been written so I'm re-doing them. I think I'm lazy enough I might just get my brother to help, so hopefully I can get more up during weekends

Sorry, but I'm trying my best to make it up to you guys.

Sach x.... and ollie :/


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of these characters.**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Bella Swan.**

Charlie left with Zac and Edward and I sat on the couch in the front room cuddling up to each other. "I see you two have gotten loads of homework done." Renee teased, making an appearance. I hadn't seen her all day.  
"Give it a rest, dads given us enough grief." I grumbled, cuddling into Edwards chest. I could feel Edwards chest shake, and I hit it gently. "I don't know what you find so funny." I grumbled.

"I'm going out shopping with Esme." Renee announced. "Do any of you need anything?"

"No thanks." We'd both replied and Renee left

I yawned as Edward rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"Tired?" He whispered.

"Mmm,." I hummed in response.

"Take a nap." He ordered. "I know how tired you probably are with Zac, you need some time to yourself."

He'd replied as if he knew all of this, and I'd wanted to ask why he knew so much, but instead of questioning him, I'd let out a 'hmm' and fallen asleep.

I'd woken up to a chorus of old mac Donald had a farm, where there was a Jessica Stanley involved. I sat up a little, greeted by Edward and Zac sat on the floor, cushions littered all around Zac. Most likely for safety measures.

"Zac's here?" I questioned.

"Charlie dropped him back off on his lunch break." Edward replied still playing with Zac. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Any time."

"Mama!" Zac babbled, dribble pouring from his mouth as he grinned excitedly.

"My little mans first word!" I praised, picking him up and holding him like a trophy whilst he grinned and Edward clapped for him.

"Mama, mama, mama!" He continued, until he'd worn himself out and fallen asleep from all the attention.

I looked at Edward as he watched Zac sleep. "Why do you like kids so much?"

He looked down at the carpet before looking up to me, replying hesitantly. "I... I have a daughter." He said quietly. "I haven't seen her since we moved here, two weeks before that. My parents wanted to move here though, soon as, so I never got the chance to say bye."

Edward got up off the floor, sitting on the couch next to me, Zac laid across my lap. "Me and her mom, Tanya, we were friends with benefits, and then one day we both had a little too much to drink." He mumbled the last bit. "I hated her for it for a while, till I first set my eyes on her, my little girl." He smiled.

I ran my hands through his hair, and Edward moved so he could rest his head on my shoulder. "Do you miss her?" I asked twirling his hair between my fingers.

"Everyday." He whispered closing his eyes.

I traced his face with my pointer finger gently. "What's her name?"

"Bethany Esme Cullen." He smiled with his eyes shut. "She'll be celebrating her first birthday soon."

I smiled.

"She looks just like my family." He continued. "She doesn't look much like her mom."

Edward sat up then, and wrapped his arms around my body, whilst I placed Zac in his little crib by the couch.

"I like watching you with Zac. Although it's kind of upsetting, knowing I've missed most of this with Beth." Edward whispered quietly into my ear.

I turned my face to Edwards, smiling. "I wish you were Zac's dad."

He kissed the side of my head, his lips lingering there. "Bella." He whispered quietly, "I like you. A lot."

I frowned, turning towards him and wrapping my arms around his waist on instinct. It just felt right. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He placed a hand on my cheek, cupping it, and I turned to face him. His cheeks flushed a light pink.

"And, I would like to kiss you." He whispered quietly, I bit my bottom lip as I grinned, and leant forwards, capturing my lips with his.

_**A/N:**_

_**HOLY SUGAR, I'VE BEEN WRITING BUT NOT UPLOADING.**_

_**I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

**Bella Swan.**

Edward left before Charlie got back, giving me one more kiss on the lips before winking at me as he got in his car and sped off.

Charlie and Renee had come back together, and I'd met them in the kitchen, just as they'd began hugging.

"Hey." I grinned, opening the cupboards and getting out ingredients for a cake.

"What are you doing?" Renee asked.

I flushed, my face turning a light pink as I beamed a huge smile at them. "Zac said his first word."

Renee squealed, "Where is the little man?"

"Sleeping." I narrowed my eyes at her. "No screaming."

Charlie chuckled. "Your making him a cake?" He presumed.

I nodded smiling.

"Don't you think it's a bit much?"

"A bit much? I want to spoil him rotten, Charlie. His first word." I smiled, closing my eyes in utter bliss. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Anyway, I'm allowed to go over the top."

As soon as I'd put the cake in the oven, the crying began. I spun around to face my parents and Charlie stood up. "I'll go see to him."

Charlie left the room and I stole his chair, all of a sudden too tired to pull one out for myself.

Renee placed her hand upon mine and gave it a squeeze. "I'm proud of you baby."

I smiled half heartedly. "Thank you mom."

Zac finally stopped crying, and Charlie walked into the room with him on his hip, as Zac pulled on his moustache.

"MAMA!" Zac screemed, squirming in Charlie's arms as his eyes laid on mine. I could see Renee bite her bottom lip out the corner of my eye and she squeezed my hand again before letting go. "Mama!" Zac ordered this time, pointing at me.

Charlie pouted. "What about grandpa?"

"Mama" Zac pouted back, and both Renee and I laughed.

"Oh God, I wish I had the camcorder out right now." Renee annouced.

I smiled over at my mother, and Charlie handed Zac over to me, who he placed on my lap.

I showered the top of his head in kissed as Zac waved his arms about.

"C'mon, you can't do that to a guy, it's embarrassing." Charlie argued.

I rolled my eyes, smiling down at Zac. "He's my little boy!"

"Boys of any age don't want their mothers kissing them."

"He doesn't mind."

"He's practically trying to kill you."

I giggled, and kissed Zac one more time, before pushing his hair back. "Someone's going to need a haircut sometime soon."

"He's a handsome young man, like his grandpa." Charlie spoke up. "He's got my hair and nose."

"Hopefully he wont decide to grow a god awful beard." I retaliated.

Renee giggled, and threw her arms up. "Bella wins."

Charlie pulled out another chair looking gob smacked, I rolled my eyes.

"Mama," Zac called, pulling on my hair, I looked down at him, and he hit his hands to his mouth.

"What do you want baby?"

He smacked his hands to his mouth again. "Ffffff" He blew out, grinning after.

"Food?"

"Mama." He smiled, and pulled my hair again.

I got up and started rummaging around the cupboards for something soft he could eat, after all I'd have to start him on solids soon. The turned the oven off before the alarm went off the for cake, and I placed Zac by the cooker, one hand on his stomach to keep him back from wiggling his way off, as I grabbed the cake and placed it on the oven top.

I grinned at the perfect cooked cake, before Zac decided to plant a fist right in the middle of it. "Oh Zac." I complained, whilst he giggled putting his hand in his mouth and licking all the crumbs off, grinning me his barely there front tooth smile...

The next morning I sat at the table rubbing my forehead with one hand, whilst the other was wrapped around Zac's waist as he sat on my lap.

"What's wrong?"

"_He_ keeps calling." I muttered. Both Charlie and I never did like saying his name in the house after what he did. The word was taboo in this household as far as Charlie was concerned.

"What does he want?"

I shrugged. "He's called twice but I'm not going to answer it."

"Good girl." He nodded towards the food I'd cooked for breakfast that Renee and Charlie just had to serve up for themselves that sat on the side. "Thanks for the food too. God knows I haven't had a breakfast like this since you last cooked."

"I heard that Charlie Swan." My mom smiled as she came into the kitchen.

I'd gone to school, my mom going to work with Zac, and had tried my best to ignore Edward all day. I was too paranoid to talk to anyone for that matter, and ended up getting a few funny looks from passer-bys.

I frowned at my phone as the name I didn't want to remember flashed up on it, showing me they were calling that night as I was trying to wear Zac out. "Dad! This is the fourth time today!"

"Ignore it Bells!" Charlie shouted back up the stairs. "He's a waste of space."

"I know that." I grumbled, and stroked Zac's cheek as he finally wound down and slept on my bed, before lying down facing towards him.

**SO SORRY! FORGOT TO UPDATE!**

**Though I did have it typed up and saved on here, i'm pretty lousy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella Swan.**

"Bella!" I heard shouting. I turned over, to see Zac still asleep. "Bella, come out here, now!" I heard aggressively. I frowned. "Now you stupid bitch!" The shouting continued from outside my window. I slipped out of bed, wrapping my covers around me as I peered discreetly out the window. And sure enough, the arsehole that had been calling me for the past few days was outside, a bottle in hand. Of course he was drunk. Then again he was _always_ drunk. I remember when I first told him I was pregnant. _That_ sobered him up. He left town the next day with his mom, not wanting anything to do with his son.

I picked up Zac, cradling him to me, for fear something would happen to him if I left him alone. I crept down the hallway, knocking on my parents door, before peering in, spotting both my parents asleep. "Dad," I whispered, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Dad" I whispered again.

"What?" He grumbled.

"He's outside."

"That son of a bitch." He hissed, getting out of bed. "I'll show him what happens when he ditches my baby." He narrowed his eyes at the digital clock on his bedside stand, slipping on his uniform jacket, and grabbing

"I thought I told you to keep _that_ locked away?" I hissed quietly as not to wake my mother up.

Charlie just glared back, not saying anything. "I'm not in a good mood, it's three in the morning, that _idiot_ is outside and I'm tired, don't start on me, Isabella Marie Swan."

"OK." I squeaked as Charlie turned bright red in anger.

I carried Zac back to my room, sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, singing quietly to him, whilst I looked out the window, even though I could only see the trees in my sight of view.

"I WANT TO SEE MY KID YOU FLITHY WHORE." He shouted.

I heard the front door slam. Charlie was obviously out there. My breathe hitched as I thought about the things James could do to Charlie... but Charlie had his shotgun with him. James would be scared shitless. I smiled a little, clutching Zac a little closer, kissing the side of his head as he slept.

I heard a car driving away outside. I got up slowly walking over to the window to see Charlie's cruiser going down the road.

I kissed Zacs head. "I love you baby." I whispered to Zac as I cuddled him.

**Emmett Cullen.**

I ran a hand through my hair as I knocked on Rosalie's front door, shaking my feet underneath me to try and calm down. I clicked my neck to each side, and the door finally opened, revealing a sleepy man with messed up hair.

"Do you know what time it is?" The man yawned.

"Eleven, sir." I stated, turning back to make sure it was still bright and early.

He yawned. "What do you want, boy?"

"Um.. is Rose in?" I asked sheepishly, grinning innocently.

He narrowed his eyes. "You. You're the boy. Aren't you?"

"I think so?"

He visibly woke up more, "Well, your not seeing her, Emma."

"Emmett." I corrected.

"Yeah whatever, anyway, she doesn't want to see you, I don't want you to see her. Life's tough." He slammed the door in my face and I scowled at the front door. I walked around the back, not about to give up, and began climbing up the first route I could to get to the second floor, after waiting in what seemed to be a spare room, I heard footsteps, which I presumed was Rosalie's dad, and tiptoed out the best I could five minutes after.

I looked through each keyhole, before going into the room which suited Rosalie. I quietly slipped in, noticing the huddled lump of blankets on the bed. Not sure if she was awake or not; I called out to her.

"Rosie?" I whispered quietly as I approached her, I sat on her bed and stroked her hair away from her face. She looked up at me with huge red bags around her eyes. "Oh rose." I whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Confesssion-

just over 2 years ago was when I uploaded 'my' first story, it was about the Cullens returning to forks after breaking dawn

since then i've deleted that story

why?

Because the story was crap, the plot was awful and my writing was just complete bull shit

only when 'I' had started writing other stories did people take interest in my work

truth is, they weren't my stories to publish

they never were meant to be published on a website like this

I had been emailing a friend, who didnt like twilight but liked the characters and setting, minus the vampires and werewolves

she began writing stories with different plots in emails, just to entertain me, and I abused whatever trust she had in me by posting them on here

a lot of stuff was going on in my life and I craved the attention

I will no longer be posting or updating anything on this site

im really sorry to every one this has effected

you can message me on here or email me if you'd like

sachay (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk


End file.
